


Through the Hoard

by Liliesonthewater



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Battle of Five Armies, F/M, Female Thorin, Rule 63, always a girl!Thorin, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliesonthewater/pseuds/Liliesonthewater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Battle of the Five Armies. Thorin is distracted and Bilbo is determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Hoard

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote for kurosmind on tumblr.

Thorin knew that Bilbo would be worried. She knew that he would try to find a way to fight, to help her, even after what happened on the wall. That is where her problem lay. She knew Bilbo would do whatever he could to join the battle. The only comfort was his little golden ring. Hopefully he would be smart and stay hidden.

A goblin swung towards her. She was distracted. She had already slipped up too many more times than she should of, thinking of her hobbit. She got another scratch as she brought it down.

Concentrate Thorin. She needed to reach Azog and to do that she had to make it through the goblin hoards, alive and mostly intact. Without the elves or the men she wouldn’t have the chance. Dain’s men numbered five hundred, nowhere near the number of goblins fighting for Azog. The elves and men had had almost no choice but to fight. They could’ve left when they first heard the news. The only thing keeping them was the deal with Bilbo and the arkenstone. 

Fili and Kili fought nearby, trying to keep their aunt alive. She wasn’t making it very easy. Kili had saved her from losing her hand and Fili was watching to make sure no one came up behind her. 

Thorin wasn’t angry with Bilbo. She never was. She knew that now. At the time, though, she was under the gold madness. She really believed she wanted to kill him for what he did. It was only the little sliver of herself, the sight of him wearing the mithril shirt she’d given him, which stayed her hand. She was angry, but at herself. She had thought the gold would not cause her to yield like it had her grandfather. But it seems that longing for gold only makes one succumb faster.

“Thorin!” Fili’s scream tore Thorin from her mind. She hardly had a moment to bring up her shield before Azog the Defiler brought his axe down upon her, the impact making her step back. She cursed herself for her inattentions. In her musings she had unknowingly been approached. She readied herself for what she knew was to come. One of them would die. 

She was ready for his next swing. The clash of metal rang in her ears. Orcrist shone blue in the dark air. Sword met axe, wielders locked in violent dance. Swing and block bringing each closer to the end. It lasted minutes, hours, seconds, moments. Azog was not without injury himself. He couldn’t fight every dwarf around him. Blue and white, black, and red, they circled each other. No dwarf of goblin daring to interfere. Clang, ring, whoosh, smack. Back and forth they took their turn. Swing, block, dodge, duck. Kili cried out.

Thorin instinctively searched for him. He could not be seen. She spotted Fili, fighting with Bolg. As she looks back on this moment she realizes her mistake, she was too scared, too afraid of losing; the battle, Fili, Kili, Bilbo. In the moment, Azog takes his move. His axe catching her in the ribs, sliding against her armor. It sends her sliding on the blood slicked ground, and trips her over one of the fallen. Her sword has fallen from her hand. Time seems to slow for just a moment, as he approaches her. From her position on the ground he appears taller than Erebor. 

He raised his axe and brought it down against her shield. The force of the blow numbed her arm. Again and once more he hit. He was toying with her. She knew he was drawing out her fear. He battered her shield until it no longer resembled its original shape. The metal bent and disfigured. After an eternity and only after seconds, her arm gave out and fell to her side. 

There was no hope for her now. She knew she would die here, on the battlefield. She could no longer dredge up the courage to be afraid. Her thoughts turned to Bilbo. His laugh, when he heard a joke from Dwalin. His smile, when he thought of home. His kisses, in the forest away from the prying eyes of the company, and most importantly, his love. His love of his home, The Shire. His love for food, his love of flowers. His unexplainable love of her, Thorin Oakenshield. 

Azog stood above her, reveling in his victory. He placed his foot on the misshapen shield and pushed. The shield curved up and her shoulder pulled from it socket with a resounding pop. She couldn’t keep in the cry that left her mouth. The Defiler looked down on her and smiled, bring his axe up for the final time. 

Thorin tried to keep her thoughts on Bilbo. She thought everything about him, from the golden curls on his head, to the golden curls on his feet. 

She kept her eyes fixed on him.

The axe started to fall.

Bilbo, her Bilbo, once again steps between her and death.

All falls dark. 

***

She awakes in a tent cast in shadows, with few shallow candles casting on her surroundings. There was a body in the chair next to her bed. She started to pull herself up into a sitting position. Her arm wouldn’t move. From wrist to shoulder her arm was wrapped up and covered. Even when she poked and prodded at it, she could feel no sensation.

“Balin.” Instantly the body in the chair stood and walked over.

“Thorin. I’m glad you’re awake. Oin was starting to worry. We all were. How are you feeling?”

“Alive.” Her voice was scratching. She tried to clear it so she could speak.

Balin helped her sit up all the way before pouring something from a jug on the side table into a cup. “Here, drink this.”

He held the cup to her lips and cool water rushed down her throat. “Balin, my arm. I can’t move it and when I touch it I can’t feel it.”

“It’s nothing you should be concerned with, lass. You were in pretty bad shape when we got you and your arm was the worst of it. The elves made a salve that would ward away the pain but also had a side effect of immobilizing it temporarily.” He patted her shoulder with a friendly smile.

“How long is temporarily?” It was disconcerting to be unable to move it. And partially she still didn’t trust anything that came from the elves.

“You’d have to ask Oin. He was hesitant to use it on you and spent a long time question them about it. Shall I fetch him for you?”

“Yes please. Thank you Balin.” He gave her another warm smile before turning and leaving the tent. 

She dazed for a few moments before it all registered. Smaug lay at the bottom of the Long Lake. She was Queen Under the Mountain. She was alive. They had won, for surely if they had lost, nothing would be as it were currently. She thought back to the battle and the fight with Azog. She’d been on the ground about to die but Bilbo had shown up. Bilbo wasn’t here though. Where was he? Balin hadn’t look overly sad, battle weary yes, but not like a dear friend was lost. Balin had always been stoic though. Would he withhold Bilbo’s fate from her for what he would say is for her own health? 

And what of her nephews, Fili and Kili? Were they alive or had they perished? It was with dark thoughts that Thorin tried to push herself out of bed. Her legs felt like rubber and she had to sit back down or risk falling down. She was overreacting she knew, but she had to know. Just as she willed herself the strength to go searching for those dearest to her she heard voices outside of the tent. 

First stepped in Balin, followed immediately by Oin. Then came Bofur leading Kili with a hand around his arm. Half his face was covered in bandages. Next was Dwalin supporting Fili, his leg was in a splint and wrapped tight. He was using a crutch made of wood to walk. 

“Fili! Kili!” Once more she tried to stand up but was ushered back onto the bed. They sat where they could sit as Oin was at her bedside checking her over. 

“It’s good to see you awake Thorin.” Fili sat on the foot of her bed. 

“We thought you’d never wake up.” Kili was in a chair that had been pulled up. 

“And a right pain they were being about it as well. Always trying to come and see you when they should be resting and getting better.” Dwalin was standing in a corner and sent a small glare at her heirs. 

“How’s Bilbo?” She passed her glance between the brothers but it was Dwalin who answered.

“He’s fine. He’s alive.” She relaxed into the bed. Never more glad in her life. 

“So tell me, what trouble did you two land yourselves in?” 

A wide grin formed on Fili’s face. “Kili is going to have a wicked scar when his face heals up. Maybe he will finally be as pretty as me.” He tossed a lock of hair over his shoulder.

“Please, I was already prettier than you. But now I’m going to look like a true dwarf.”

“The lad is lucky he didn’t lose an eye. We still don’t know if he will be able to use it or not.” Ori chimed in as he started to unwind the bandages encasing her arm. 

“And what of you Fili? What’s become of your leg?”

“It just got broken. Nothing interesting.” He shrugged.

“‘Just broken’ my arse. More like crushed. It was almost impossible to set, even with the help of the elves.” Oin looked grumpy as he said the word ‘elves’.

Thorin could understand what was not being said. Kili might never shoot a bow again and Fili might have troubles walking for the rest of his life. 

“Well I’m glad you’re both alive. Your mother would flay me if anything worse had happened.” Oin had finished taking off the bandages and she risked a glance down.

The entire thing was discolored. Dark purples, blues, and browns, formed a collage on her skin. Oin picked up a bowl of minty smelling cream. “The bruising goes all the way to the bone. This should help speed up the healing. 

The small group began to talk about other things. They discussed when they should send for Lady Dis and their kin from the Blue Mountains. They also started planning what needed the most attention within the mountain. And what was needed to be finished before winter. Oin had finished wrapping her arm back up but had to leave to help other patients. 

Later in the conversation Thorin noticed that Bofur had not said a word. If he was asked a question he would nod or shake his head in response. She noticed the slight downcast of his mouth, and his smile never reached his eyes. 

“I have never seen Bombur so mad!” Fili was laughing at the story Kili was telling. “And all over carrots!” He noticed the look on her face. “Thorin, are you okay? Are you in pain? Do we need to send for Oin?”

“How long was I out?” She felt uneasy.

“You’ve been unconscious for five days.” Balin was the one to answer.

Five days. If Bilbo was fine why did Bofur look as if his friend was on his death bed? 

“Where’s Bilbo?” Five pairs of eyes averted themselves. She swung her leg over the side of the bed. “Where is he?” 

Balin’s eyes look to her with trepidation and sadness. Yet she received no answer from the old advisor.

She placed a hand on Fili’s shoulder and stood. “Where is Bilbo?!” 

She was about to storm from the tent and look for him herself when Bofur’s voice answered.

“He’s gone.”

 

***Bilbo***  
Sitting on the sidelines was never an option. Not from him. Gandalf had requested that he stay in the back, with the archers, where it was safer. Bard had agreed with the wizard saying that he was little and could easily get stepped on by a warg. 

“I’m not little. I’m just a pinch shorter than the dwarves.” He grumbled as he climbed his way over boulders along the edge of the battlefield. He’d worn his magic ring and had taken out a few unsuspecting goblins. 

He searched for Thorin in the mess. He needed to get to her and help her. He knew where she’d be. She’d go straight for revenge; Azog. 

It hadn’t taken long for him to find her. Right in the thick of it. Surrounded on all sides. He could see Orcrist shining from where he stood. 

He headed that way. It was easy for him to slip around and behind the goblins at first. It became increasingly more difficult for him to move, as the fighting because thicker and closer together. He fell more often as well. There were more bodies and more blood for him to trip on.

Eventually he made it to the middle. Just in time. Thorin was on her back in front of Azog, who had his axe raised.

Bilbo took off the ring, raised Sting, and stepped in front of Thorin. 

The two weapons met with a clang. The vibrations ran up his arm and into his shoulder making him drop his sword. Azog smiled down at him, glad that he could get rid of another nuisance. Orcrist lay to the side and Bilbo dove for it before Azog could raise his axe again. It was a full sword and was heavier than Bilbo was used to. He swung out in front of him, nicking the goblin in the side. His smile turned into a snarl as he prepared to bash open a hobbits head. Bilbo didn’t know what to do. Orcrist was too heavy to lift high enough to block, but he wouldn’t abandon Thorin. 

Both Thorin and he would die. He stared into his imminent death and prayed to Aulë that it was swift and painless. Azog reached out with his clawed hand and ran it down the side of his face. The metal was cold from the air. 

A loud growl echoed in the space surrounding them. Azog turned to find the source of the disturbance. Before he had a chance to move, he was grabbed by two huge paws belonging to Beorn. Bilbo didn’t watch to see how he came to his fate. Instead he watched the sky as the eagles began to descend to aid them in their battle.

Gandalf came up from behind Beorn. “Bilbo. I’m glad to see you’re alright. How’s Thorin.” He walked up next to them and knelt down next to her.

“I don’t know. She was already unconscious when I found her.” It pained him to see his love like that. Covered in red and black blood lying seemingly dead on the ground. 

“Let’s get you both out of here.” He called down one of the eagles and it transported the three of them back to the tents. Some of Dain’s men came and took Thorin. 

“What do you plan to do next?” Gandalf started leading Bilbo through the camp towards an unknown location. 

“I think I should like to return to The Shire.” Though the wizards face hardly showed any emotion, this time he very openly displayed his surprise. 

“Are you sure that’s the wisest decision?”

“It’s the one I’m making, so yes. I’m sure.” He nodded to assure his point. 

“Wouldn’t you like to stay here, in Erebor?” 

“I don’t belong here Gandalf. I’m a hobbit. I wouldn’t stay sane without any grass or trees.” It sounded like a weak argument even to him.

“And what of Thorin?” Gandalf raised his eyebrows in that wizard-y way. 

“What of her?”

He just gave the hobbit a level stare. 

“She banished me. I wouldn’t want to overstay.” He really wouldn’t know if the fight had changed anything. If Thorin would change her mind, if she still loved him like he would always love her. 

“She will have forgiven you, you know.”

“I can’t know for sure now can I?” He continued before Gandalf could start off on him. “Besides. I would like to go home. I have been away far too long on this adventure of yours.” It was a hard and final statement.

Gandalf nodded his head. “At least let me come with you.”

“That would be preferred. Thank you.” They walked up to the tent that Bilbo had been using. Inside held his pack that had already been filled and a walking cane made for a hobbit.

The next morning after saying goodbyes to those of the company that showed, they started their journey back towards The Shire. 

 

***Thorin***  
Three days after she had been told and eight days after the battle, The Queen Under the Mountain could be found packing a pony full of supplies. She had a sling on one arm and a saddlebag over the other when Blain found her. 

“You shouldn’t be traveling with yer arm like that lass.” He stood on the other side of the pony.

“I’ll be fine.” She tossed the bag over the back and started to strap it in.

Balin started strapping the other side. “Do you have a plan?”

“I’ll travel to The Shire and convince him to come back.” She turned and grabbed another bag.

He walked around the pony and placed a hand on her shoulder. “It might not be that simple Thorin. What if he doesn’t wish to return?” 

“Nonsense. Of course he will. He has to.” She attached the last bag.

“Just be prepared for him not to come.” He helped her into the saddle.

“I trust Fili to run the mountain until I return.” 

“Lady Dis won’t be too happy to hear you’ve run off again.”

“She can deal with it for a little while longer.” And with that she set off towards the west. 

 

***Epilogue***  
In later years it would be taught that a hobbit had ruled Erebor side by side with a great dwarf queen. And in even later years there would be gossip about the dwarf woman living with an unruly hobbit in the shire where they lived happily until the end of their days.


End file.
